The Will of the Force
by Emilyroseclaire
Summary: Not long ago in a galaxy not far away...I'm Aarona and I'm a stranded Jedi knight. I landed with my crew of 4 on a planet I've never heard of. We have come across a 'series' called Star Wars. It told the future. so what would you do if you could change the future? The consequences? Would you really go against the will of the force?
1. The Unbelievable Truth

The Will of the Force

Chapter 1

Long ago in a galaxy far far away...

What would you do if you could change the future? Would you take the chance even though you it is wrong? Wrong because it might not be the will of the force? I'm faced with that problem now. I have no clue as to what I should do, should I save the Jedi order or should I let the Sith take over? ...

 _5 Months earlier_

"General we're being pulled out of hyperspace into uncharted areas."

"General, what should we do?"

"General the escape pods won't launch. We're trapped aboard."

Came the bombarding voices of my crew as I walked into the bridge.

"Commander, find the nearest inhabitable planet and set us down. We need to land this ship," I told him.

"But sir…"

"Do it commander! That is an order!"

I knew the ship was too damaged to get very far. We barely got away from the Separatists that time.

"General, there is only one planet we can land on in this system."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, "Land there then," Turning to another clone I said, "Contact the council."

"Yes, Sir!"

Yoda appeared in the transmitter. "Trouble you are in Master Pané **(AN: pronounced pan-A)** , hum?"

"Yes, Master Yoda we were pulled out of hyperspace in an unknown sector and we can't get the coordinates. We need reinforcements. Our ship is too damaged to go anywhere at the moment. Please help us."

Just then one of my navigational officers came in saying, "General the ship is going to explode if we don't get off right now. We have secured a transport ship that we can take."

The whole ship rocked with small explosions from inside the ship. I had to think of a way to get my whole crew out of here and not just a small party of 6 or 8 people.

"Get as many people as you can to that ship," I said," I'll be right there but I need to find my droid. Master Yoda I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Send help we will. Trace the transmission to find your location. Stop till we find you we will not. The force be it with you Master Pané." And with that I went to go find R-82.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eighty- two!" I shouted, "Eighty-two! _'Where is that darn droid?'_ " I wondered. Then I heard Beep Beep Boop. "There you are! We need to get out of here or else we'll go boom. Come on and follow me!"

We ran down the hallway of the ship towards the hanger bay. We ran through the door and onto the ship. "GO!" I yelled as we boarded the small transport. When I say small I mean small; there was barely enough for the 10 people on board. I walked up to the pilot and asked about everyone else and he said," They all said they wanted to stay behind for the sake of everyone else."

I nodded my head and took a seat. Thinking back to when I first was a padawan and a lesson my master had taught me, " _Every life is sacred. Do not destroy one life to save another. That will lead you down the path to the dark side of the force."_ All those lives, all those people. They can't have died for nothing, they will be remembered and we will take the Sith down.

Flying through empty space is not a good thing for a Jedi with a mind full of difficult thoughts. ' _Why can't the life of a Jedi be easier?_ ' I wondered. _'Why can't we return to our peaceful ways? We have become warriors for the Republic, not the peace keepers we say we are. The Senate has corrupted the Jedi order and someone has to put a stop to it. Only one way to do that and that's to take down Lord Sidious. But who is he?'_ Getting back up I walked to the front of the ship and ask the pilot when we were going to land.

"Well, sir there may be some problems with our ship and we might not be able to have a smooth landing," he said.

"Get us the best landing you can captain," I told him.

"Yes, sir."

As it so happens the planet we "landed" on doesn't take it kindly when random ships fly into their atmosphere. In other words... they shot us down. With the crash five survived. Me, R-82, two clone troopers, and my commander. I lost so much today. Why did Greivous have to attack us? All of this could have been avoided. Getting up from the wreckage I told the commander Eighty-two and I were going to try and find a settlement.

The long journey took almost 5 hours. As for where we were I had no idea. Walking around the place was weird. No one speeders or normal food. I had almost given up hope until someone came running up asking if she could have my "autograph?"

"What in the worlds do you mean by _'autograph'_ ," I asked her.

"You know. You're from Star Wars and I'm a huge fan of it. I still can't believe the ending to the Force Awakens, I mean EPIC!"

I gave her a strange look and asked, "What's Star Wars?"

"OMG! How can you not know what it is. What character are you anyways? Is that R2-D2?"

"How do you know R2-D2?" I asked

"Um, duh," she said, "Almost everyone knows he belongs to Luke Skywalker. I mean that was at least Episode V."

"Luke Skywalker? You mean Anakin Skywalker?"

"No, I mean Luke as in Anakin's son."

To be continued...


	2. Am I Crazy? (sorry this is short)

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! It's Emilyroseclaire! May the Fourth be with you! So sorry I haven't** **updated in a while but I have had some writers block. If anyone has any ideas please help me out I would love to have an outside opinion. Thanks so much to all those who read chapter one and loved it. Also check out my other story if you want. *focre suggests you to read other story* Just to clear some of the air in the "room" I know I have not updated my other fanfic** ** _There is Another Way_** **but there are reasons mainly school, writers block, and this fanfic so I'll be updating very sporadically through the end of May. Anyways thanks again for reading (but you should also review please). If you have a guess message me in the reviews. Also I'm hoping to get some more reviews on this story before I update again. Also I have high school finals coming up which is another reason why I'll be updating less.**

Chapter 2

 _"_ _How is this possible? It can't be possible, right?"_ I thought. When I got my bearings correct I decided to speak up then," When was this ' _Luke'_ person born, if I may inquire?"

"When, uh…hm… let me think about the year…"

"The year doesn't matter at the moment just a general time period."

"Oh! Well that I can answer, he and his twin sister, Leia, were born the day Anakin turned into Lord Sidious' second-in-command, Darth Vader."

The world started to get blurry and I could make out that the girl and R-82 were trying to talk to me but I could not hear anything except a loud buzzing in my ear. Then all of a sudden I was on the ground outside of the town I came to visit.

"Hey, are you ok? You gave me quite a scare," the girl asked me.

"Uh… yeah, I think I'm fine," I told her," What's your name?"

She gave me a confused look for a split second; almost as if she thought she had already told me her name but responded non the less," My name is Camile Scott. What's your name?"

"I am Aarona Pané, Jedi master."

"So you really are from the _Star Wars_ universe?" she asked.

"I still don't know what you mean by ' _Star Wars_ '," I told her.

"' _Star Wars_ ' is an American epic space opera franchise, centered on a film series created by George Lucas. It depicts the adventures of various characters 'a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away'."( **A/N: This is a direct quote from the Star Wars Wikipedia page.)** "Basically it follows the rise and fall of the Sith and the fall of the Jedi through the eyes of many different characters. One of which is Anakin and Padmé's son and daughter, Luke and Leia."

"But that doesn't make sense. Anakin is a Jedi knight and Jedi do not have any relationships with others. Also when did this happen, we barely just had the second battle on Geonosis"

"You mean that you're in the past and every _Star Wars_ movie and TV show episode can tell the future," she asked.

This gave me a massive just trying to wrap it all up in my mind. This planet is the future and every other know galaxy in universe is in the past.

I decided to ask her a very important question on that matter, "You do understand how crazy that statement sounds, right?"

She in turn responded, "Of course I do, but do you know how awesome this situation is."

I shook my head in response.

"It means," She explained, "that you could change the future."


	3. Acceptance is Key

**Authors Note:**

 **So sorry this took so long to write but life has been crazy since summer started. Also just a note for this chapter and all chapters with Yoda's POV he thinks like any normal human being.**

Yoda's POV:

"Help Master Pane we must," I said to the Jedi Council.

"Agreed. But how? We have no way of knowing where she or her crew might be," Master Kenobi stated.

"I'm with Master Kenobi. We have no way to contact them, either. We've all tried," Master Plo said.

Master Windu spoke up saying, " can we not trace the signal of her last communication with the Jedi Council to know where her ship could have landed?"

"Did that I have. Unknown the system is. Know where she might be we do not."

"Then this is a very tricky situation," said Master Windu.

Master Kenobi nodded in agreement. " Well we know she encountered Gerivious in the Csilla system. Seeing as that is in the outer rim, maybe we should assume the system she is outside of what we know of."

"Hmm... Meditate on this we must. Information gathered there must be. Then until adjourned, this meeting is."

As all the Jedi masters filed out of the room one stayed behind to Yoda a question.

"Master Yoda," he asked, " What if we can't find Master Pane? What will we do then?"

"Know not, I do. Difficult, this is."

He nodded in understanding.

 _Two-week time skip_

We're starting to understand this planets ways but it's almost unreal. To know the future but not know what to do. To be told someone's evil when you know them as a good person. To know that thousands of lives rest on your shoulders. To know that the impossible could be possible.

Meditation doesn't help anymore. The more I meditate the more I can feel the lives of everyone who is going to die through the force.

"Hey," came a voice from behind me, "Any luck with your ship?"

I shook my head, "None. The parts are too damaged to do anything with them. Plus, we don't know if you have any of the parts we need on this planet."

"What do you need?" Camille asked

"Parts to fix the hyper drive and transceiver. Plus, the control panel is out of whack."

"Well, we can always check online or in mechanic ships to see if they do." She said

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged

She seemed to pick up on my bad mood pretty quickly even for someone who doesn't have the force, "Look I know that everything I told you is burdensome but denial is the first step towards acceptance. And acceptance is the key to moving forward."

"That sounds like something Yoda would say."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Denial...acceptance...how can I accept this truth though. It's impossible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So it looks like we should be able to get some of the parts online and some parts are only sold in stores so we'll have to make a few trips. But we can get all the parts you need to fix your transceiver," Camille told me.

"Well that's some good news."

"Yeah. But some of the parts are a little pricey so I'm very glad I got a job this summer."

"I would help pay for some of these items but it seems credits are not accepted on this planet." I told her.

"Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure to help anyone from the Star Wars universe."

 **A/N: I wasn't sure how to end this chapter so I just left it here.**


	4. The Reason

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it has been so long but c'est la vie. I also just started school again after Christmas break and meant to finish this chapter as a Christmas gift but business got in the way. Updates are going to be so random with all my stories from now on so no promises on when the next update is going to be.**

 **And just to clarify I will only be putting someone's POV if that person is not the main OC-Aarona Pané. Just wanted to say that because I was getting confused. And I wrote it. Anyways hope you like the chapter. REVIEW AND LIKE/FAVORITE! SERIOUSLY DO, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 4:

After getting the variable capacitor, battery connector, DPDT switch, and transistors*, Blue- our technician clone got to work in fixing up our subspace transceiver.

"This could take anywhere between 10 to 15 days at the least. Other problems might come up so I'll try to keep you posted on how fast I can fix this up. After this is fixed I can try working on the hyperdrive." Blue told the crew and me.

"That's okay. Take your time. It'll be awhile before we can get the carbonite insert, gravitic sensor, ion exciter, power coil, and transpacitor*." Camille told him.

"Steb, Rocket; help Blue out. The quicker we get this done the quicker we can get back home." I told the clones as I walked away into the spare room Camille said I could use.

 _"I can't fail them. I have to get them home."_

I decided to meditate to clear my head but all I could think about was the offer Camille offered me.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _"I could show you what happened so then you can prevent it." she told me._

 _"I'm not the chosen one I can't do that."_

 _Silence._

 _"Aarona, you can always use the information you get to direct Anakin to choose the light side instead of the dark side. That way he could still keep the title. That way you'll never have all the weight on your shoulders."_

 _I nodded in understanding._

 _More silence ensued._

 _"Have you ever thought maybe that could have been the reason behind Anakin's turn? Having the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders?" I asked her_

 _"It's not improbable. He thought he was saving Padme when he saved Palatine's life not dooming her to the outcome of his nightmares."_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _'_ _Should I do it? Should I tamper with fate?"_

From inside my room I could hear a noise and it was really loud and super annoying. Leaving my meditation, I went to investigate what in the many galaxies was going on. To my astonishment, it was Camille ...dancing? To the weirdest music I had ever heard.

"What are you listening to?"

"It's called Christmas music," she said as if I was supposed to know what 'Christmas' was, "Right. I guess they don't have Christmas where you are from," she continued after seeing the confusion written all over my face.

"What is Christmas?"

"Oh, well, it's this holiday we have where we cut down trees and sing songs to celebrate the birth of a baby 2,000 years ago, and then the Romans killed him, so we give each other gifts..."*

"You guys have a holiday based on that?" I interjected.

"Yeah, it's quite a popular holiday. A lot of the world celebrates Christmas. Personally I am one of them." She told me.

"When is this holiday?"

"It was three weeks ago."

"And you're still listening to it?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly, composing herself she cleared her throat and changed the subject, "So did you think about the offer I gave you?"

"Yeah, but I still don't have an answer."

"That's okay. I didn't think you would have an answer right away but I thought after giving you a few days you would know, because we don't have that much time until you get your commlinks to work again," she said

"I know it's just… give me just few more days to figure everything out and meditate," I told her.

"Of course."

Thank you," I said, "But... um... if I may ask, what would you do if you were given the choice?"

"I would probably jump on the option because I've always wanted to know what would really happen if the Emperor didn't rise to power," she answered.

I nodded, "Just tell me this who is Lord Sidious?"

 ** _YEARS AGO…..._**

 _"_ _Master I know I can do this. I'm old enough to take the trails."_

 _"_ _I know you're old enough but you are definitely not wise enough yet."_

 _"_ _I am too. I'm tired of being treated like a child. You need to learn how to let me grow up!"_

 _"_ _And you need to learn patience, my padawan."_

 _She, the padawan, stormed out._

 _The master sighed in defeat._ "How can I teach her control."

 _There was commotion outside the tent and the next thing she knew was a flying sensation, and the breath being knocked out of her. Getting her bearings, she walked back to where the tent was supposed to be only to spot a familiar looking head in the rubble. Her padawan._

 _"_ _No. No. No." she mumbled while running up to her padawan and upon reaching her she realized she was struggling to breathe. Turning her over she saw the great amount of pain she was in and the blood trickling from her mouth. Internal bleeding. There was usually no coming back from that. When the padawan noticed her master and that it was she who held her she started crying. "I'm sorry master. You were right. I wasn't wise enough. I'm sorry I failed you."_

 _"No, I failed you. But it won't matter we'll get the medics over here to heal you."_

 _She gave a painful breathy laugh._

 _"We both know there's no time for that."_

 _Crying the master said "No, shhh we'll get help ok we'll get help. We'll get..._

 _The funeral was to hard for the Master to watch. She should not have had to do this. It should have been her as the pyre lowered into the deep she finally let the tears fall again._

 _Master Kenobi walked up to her. "I'm so sorry about your loss. Taruna* was truly a great padawan. She would have made a great Jedi."_

 _"Yes she would have. I just wish she didn't have to die."_

 _"The whole order does... Master Pane."_

 **A/N(again): I meant no offense to anyone with that quote about what Christmas is. But I will give VIRTUAL BROWNIES to whoever can tell me where that quote is from. (I'll give you a hint it's from a TV show).**

 **Also the padwan's name means** Youthful **in Bangla.**


	5. The Plot Thickens

**A/N: So…. How ya doing? *dodges rocks* I'm sorry it's taking this long to update but I come down with something. It's called writer's block and it is terrible plus I've just been reading fanfics instead of writing. Plus, I just graduated high school. YAY! And I just got a laptop so updates might come more frequently. But they also could not be just depending on how I'm feeling. But anyway… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Star Wars Disney does and I am not Disney so I can't own Star Wars but really wish I did.**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

 **Chapter 5**

"Careful… careful now…steady…. and…"

Smoke billowed out of the panel into the clones faces. Coughing they backed away.

"Well that *cough* didn't *cough* work out *cough* so well….," Steb said, "Let's take a break and then get back to work."

"That's a good idea," Blue said, "I'm starving."

"I wonder what Camille made us for lunch."

After a 'hearty' lunch (composed of Cane's), they returned to work on the transceiver. But they were having a hard time putting all the pieces back together. They were trained mainly to destroy ships not put them back together only Steb knew what to do and now he had to train Blue and Rocket so that took more time than originally thought but they would do whatever it took to get back home.

"Okay, so what you do here is carefully connect the red wire to the yellow wire while I simultaneously add the variable capacitor to the panel. Understand?" Steb asked Rocket.

"Connect wires. Don't blown everything up. Piece of bantha."

"I'm serious. This is our ticket home."

"I understand that but this is how I deal with things."

"Though sarcasm?" Blue asked.

"Exactly!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Okay, fine, but can we get on with it?" Steb inquired.

"Lead the way." Rocket said while mock bowing.

Rolling his eyes, he walked over to where he needed to be and got ready for Steb to tell him to connect the wires.

"Okay, connect the wires on the count of three. One, two, …." Steb said

"Wait! On three or after three?" Rocket asked. (At this, Blue face palmed)

"After"

"Okay. Go ahead."

"One, two, three."

Connecting the wires, Rocket held his breath worried he'd mess it up and be stuck on this planet forever. When nothing happened, he released his breath.

"Did it work?" Blue asked.

"Let's find out," Steb replied.

Flipping the on switch caused something to spark inside the panel and puff out even more smoke.

"Shit!" Steb shouted before quickly switching the panel off and going to check to see what had happened. After a minute, he sighed loudly and explained to the others that the wires fried and were now useless but that it wasn't Rocket's fault after seeing his expression. "The wires were just over worked and told us that by blowing up in our faces. So now we need to pick up some more wires and rewire the whole section of this panel which could take a couple extra days. So, get comfortable."

In the main briefing room stood Masters Yoda, Obi-Won, and Plo Koon discussing how they could get to the mystery planet Master Pané stumbled upon.

"Based on the trajectory of the ship, I say she was trying to head to Ilum," Obi-Won said.

"Agree I do," Yoda said, "Pull out of hyperspace was she."

"Yes, but where did she get pulled out is the question." Master Plo questioned.

"It looks like her last transmission was within four parsecs of Ilum so, my best bet would be to start looking there for possible hyperspace lanes," Master Kenobi concluded.

"Begin immediately, we must." Yoda said.


	6. Maybe Goggle Won't Have an Answer

**A/N: So…. I'm back! I know it's been forever since last posted but life has been crazy and I have had killer writer's block and have not had an inspiration but to work through it I am putting some Lin Manuel Miranda on and just writing. I hope that it still turns out great, so review and favorite. It means a lot when you do.**

 **And now on to the story after the disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars or any of the original characters, I do however own my OC's.**

Chapter 6: Camille's POV:

 _How to contact a planet that doesn't really exist to Earth but does everywhere else in the universe. Maybe goggle won't have an answer for that question. Ugh! How are Aarona and her friends going to get home? The Star Wars fan pages can only answer so many questions about aircraft parts._

Closing my laptop in frustration, I sighed. Getting them, home is going to be harder than I thought. The parts they need are kind of expensive and hard to find. What am I saying of course they are hard to find they are not supposed to really exist but they do exist.

Hearing a knock on my door, I open the door to see Steb standing there with an expression I did not want to see on his face.

"What happened now?"

"The wires are fired in a part of the communication panel. It's not much but it is enough to set us back a few days in the repair," he replied.

"So, now you need to get some electric wires for you. Okay. What type do you need?" I asked him.

"I believe I just need the regular ones but I could be wrong. I'll just give you a part of the wire that I need and you can ask the person who is in the store."

"Yeah that'll work or do you want to tag along instead?"

"No thank you. I'll get started on another part of the panel. Hopefully I won't have any more wires blow up in my face."

"Do you need any help?"

"Yes, I'm looking for this wire for a friend of mine, but I don't know what type it is. They gave me a piece of the wire that short circuited." I said and gave the wire to the employee.

"Okay, this is a coaxial wire. Is your friend working on a radio?"

"Of sorts."

"How much do you need?"

"He said a few feet so maybe 3 feet."

"Here you go. I hope he can fix his radio."

 _"_ _You and me both."_ I thought.

Third Person POV:

"Anakin, have you found any hyperspace lanes near you?" Obi-Wan said over the coms.

"Nothing yet Master, but don't worry we'll find her," he replied.

"The only thing I worry about is the state of her ship and whether or not she got of it before it blew up."

"Let's rondeaux with the fleet and get some rest and continue searching in the morning, Master."

"You're right. Tired minds won't help her get back anytime soon."

Just as they were about to head back and tell the council they had found nothing:

 _Beep Beep Boop Beep._

"What is it R2?" Anakin asked

 _Boop Beep Boop Boop._

"You found something?"

"What did he find Anakin?"

"He keeps saying that he has found me but it's not really me."

"What the blazes does that mean?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Master. There is nothing on the scanners to indicate any type of hyperspace lanes."

"This is most peculiar Anakin. We must report this to the council."

"Agreed."

Aarona's POV:

 _How can this be? The Sith Lord right under our nose. Although given what Dooku said that the senate is being controlled by a Sith Lord it's not completely surprising. But the Chancellor being a Sith. Why can the council not sense him as a force user. He must be using his power to deter Anakin from listening to the Jedi. How would I stop this? If only holos existed on this planet. Then I could just bring a holo with me back to Coruscant._

"Oh, sorry for bumping into you," a female voice said.

"No, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going…Padme?" I asked as soon as I looked up at her face.

"Who is Padme?" she asked

"Uh…. She is someone I now and you just sort of looked like her."

"Oh, well while my name is not Padme it is May and I'm really sorry for bumping into you."

"Don't worry about it," I told her, "It was all my fault I was really deep in thought about a job I have to do."

"Well good luck. It was nice meeting you….?"

"Aarona," I supplied.

"Nice to meet you, Aarona. I've got to get going home to my husband and kids now."

"Goodbye, May"

As she walked away I couldn't help but wonder why she was an exact twin of Padme. I'd have to ask Camille if there was any possibility of that happening in her world. As I continued my pacing back and forth on the sidewalk I wondered how I was going to decide if I should let the events of a movie come to pass or if I should change the outcome by showing Anakin who Palpatine really is.

The only question is how to do it without any proof.


	7. The Force Will Be With You Always

**A/N: So… I'm back. I know this chapter took five-ever to write/post but it took a lot for me to figure out were I wanted to start the chapter. I know it is not a very long chapter but I love how it turned out. I was inspired to write this after finishing Star Wars Rebels and the last season was amazing and full of the feels. As for a part in this chapter I quoted a lot of different Star Wars everything and will cite were I got them from AT THE END. How the scene plays out is like the World Between Worlds episode from Rebels were you hear many things spoken almost all at once. Anyways I hope you love this chapter and please REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

I was running in the senate building hoping I wasn't late. Finally reaching my destination I rushed in seeing the bodies of the three fallen Jedi. Looking up I saw three figures in a heated battle, and the youngest member went to attack the middle member. Without thinking I yelled, "Anakin stop!" while force pushing him into the back wall. This caused the other two members, Windu and Sidious, to stop what they were doing to look at me. Losing myself in a moment of pure anger I used the force and picked up Sidious and threw him against another wall and held him in place with a force choke. "You! You killed them all!"

Anakin coming to his senses got up and shouted at me, "Don't! I need him!"

"NO! You don't! Whatever you think he'll do for you he won't do! He will kill her!" I responded.

"He can save her!"

"He won't! He will use her to get you to do his bidding. You will lose everyone you love and respect if you continue down this path."

"She will die if he doesn't help me."

Dropping Sidious, I said, "She will die if you continue. I have foreseen it." Hearing Sidious gasp for breath renewed the hate in me so using the force again I grabbed him and said, "I should kill you for all you've done and planned to do."

Cackling, he croaked out, "Yes…. use your hatred…. use your anger…. strike me down."

His cackling and pounding me surrounded me as a heard many different people saying things like, "You were the Chosen One!", "Rebellions are built on hope.", "The force will be with you always", "You're my only hope", "You were my brother Anakin, I loved you.", "Then I will avenge his death"***, when all of a sudden I woke up, sitting up and gasping out loud.

"Aarona, are you okay?" Camille asked opening the door.

"Yeah," I said getting up and walking to get clothes for the day.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Knowing she knew I had a bad dream I responded, "Not particularly, but I know I should." Sighing I continued as Camille sat down on a chair in the room, "I dreamed that I was back in Corusant and I was racing to stop Anakin from turning, but I was too late. I was too late for them all," I said breaking down and collapsed to the ground crying. "S-s-sorry, I-I don't usually d-do this."

"Hey, it's okay to let things get to you every now and then," Camille said, "Having feelings means that you're human too. Everyone has a breaking point. It was only a dream remember, you will get there before anything happens. Your friends have been working really hard on your transmitter. Once it's fixed you can tell the Council about some of the things you've seen."

"No, I can't. The council needs to change before I tell them anything. If I told them now they would do something drastic. I have to show them the errors in their ways before they learn the truth."

"Have you figured out how-" Camille started to say but was interrupted when Blue knocked on the open door.

"Sir, I've been able to fix the transmitter," he said.

Taking a deep breath for the courage I needed I said, "Let's see if we can contact the Council."

Obi-Wan's 3rd Person POV:

 _"_ _He said he found me, but it's not really me."_

He sighed, _"What did R2 mean by that? How could Anakin be in two places at once?"_

Everything was still slightly confusing since returning from Mortis. How they were able to return to the same time they left and how they were…pulled from space. _"The Force did this to Master Pané just like the Father pulled us to Mortis. 'It is the Will of the Force' as the Father said."_

Hearing the distance sounds of two Jedi training pulled Obi-Wan out of his meditation. Knowing who was training, Obi-Wan got up and walked to the training room where Anakin and Ahsoka were swinging their lightsabers. Each connecting with the others blade. Ahsoka with her two green blades verses Anakin's blue blade. Both evenly matched. Obi-Wan stood in the back of the room and watched the Jedi continue their battle. Exchanging parries and advances, the battle seemingly dragged on until the younger of the two mis-stepped and seeing his chance to win Anakin knocked Ahsoka to the ground, ending the stalemate.

"No fair, Skyguy!"

"Never said anything about fairness, Snips."

"You know Anakin one of these days she will beat you and you will be the one complaining about losing," Obi-Wan said.

"That'll be the day, Master," Anakin replied.

"So it shall," he replied.

"General," Cody said through the commlink.

"Yes, Cody? What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sir, there is someone who says they need to talk to you."

"Alright Cody, I'll be right there. If you two are done fighting, you're welcome to join me."

"Come on, Master. I could use a break from all this training," Ahsoka said.

"Alright Snips, but you have to practice your Djem So technique later. I don't want you falling behind on your training," Anakin responded.

The walk to the bridge was uneventful but as soon as the doors opened Obi-Wan knew everything was going to change in their many galaxies forever.

"Master Kenobi, it is so good to see you again."

"Master Pané?!"

 **A/N: OKAY!**

 **The first quote is Obi-Wan in Episode Three Revenge of the Sith.**

 **Quote Two is Jyn in Rouge One.**

 **Quote Three is from Ezra in the Rebels Series Finale (THIS LINE KILLED ME!)**

 **Quote Four is Leia in Episode Four: A New Hope.**

 **Quote Five is also Obi-Wan in Episode Three Revenge from the same fight as the first quote.**

 **And Quote Six is Ahsoka in Rebels Season 2 Finale Twilight of the Apprentice Part 2.**

 **I HOPE YOU LOVED THE QUOTES I PICKED THEY ALL MEAN A LOT TO ME, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


End file.
